Arctic Valendine University (A Wizard School)
by Ekemister
Summary: This is a story about what happens if you want to be a professor. First 7 Chapters!
1. Default Chapter Title

## 

Jimmy Gray: Artic Valendine University

by Ethan Matter

**_Chapter 1: The Explanation_**

Nobody most likely knows this, except for the students and friends/parents/relatives/spies of the students, but there is a place wizards can be invited to go after a place like Hogwarts. Yes, it may sound very wierd, but it's like a high school for wizards. It's called in short Artic Valendine University, abbreviated AVU, and it's real name is The Long and Cold Antarctica For Gifted Students Valendineous University. But, let's get on with it. The whole story is based on a boy, 18, who has just finished his wizard education from Hogwarts and plans for a job. Then , well you'll find what happens.

**_

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Diploma

_** It's a bright, sunny day at the Hogwarts castle, and Jimmy Gray, is sitting by the window, staring dully at the outside.

"I don't ever want to leave you Hogwarts." said Jimmy sadly, and getting slightly angry, banged his hand down on the bed he was sitting on.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get a great job, maybe even at Hogwarts." said his friend Garnett, a smart boy, who had a stiff tone to his voice.

Jimmy stared up at the scrangly boy and said, "That's easy for you to say, you already have been offered a hundred jobs!" he said looking at him in disgust, as if he could possibly know how he was feeling at this possible moment.

Garnett stared at him and laughing slightly, though trying to keep a straight face he said, "Actually, it has been about 108." He said and ran away quickly as Jimmy tried to punch him quickly on the arm.

"Just think about it. What subject are you best at? You know it, it's obviously Charms. You should apply for a job at the Experimental Charms unit, and work your way up."said Garnett, with a pillow raised over him like a shield to try and stop the punches from Jimmy.

Finally, Jimmy stopped. "You're right."he said, though a note of skepticism could be heard faintly in his voice.

"Well, just think about getting down to breakfast because we're graduating in 4 hours and you aren't ready!" said Garnett.

And, Jimmy checking his watch, stared in disbelief. "Either your watch is broken, or mine is!" he said, "mine says it starts in an hour!"

"Oh, no! Your right!" said Garnett, staring at his watch and throwing it on the floor and with a quick flick of his wand and the word, "Repairo!" it was fine.

They quickly put on there things, and after many times of missing his hat onto his head, finally scrambled down the portrait hall.

When they reached there, it was 15 minutes before and they sat down in there seats, right next to there friends Abus Bae and Margo Smith.

"Where were you guys?"asked Margo, sounding curious, as she always did, since she was the nosiest girl in school. "Oh, shush, we don't have to tell you."said Garnett.

Then, Headmaster Ulysees stood up and said, "Quiet please!"

The whole crowd shushed down immediately, and the headmaster in his robes of dark blood red and green stars all over the front said,

"I'd first like to welcome you all to the 4032nd annual awarding of diplomas to the seventh years leaving us to pursue a career. First of all, I'd like to give the 2 diplomas of honor to the Valedictorian, and the the 2nd smartest in the class. The two are, the Valedictorian, Mr. Garnett Ackerly, and the second in the class, Mr. Jimmy Gray!" 

The whole place clapped and clapped and clapped while Jimmy, very happy stood up and the crowd had to wait awhile, since Jimmy tripped over his robe and Garnett dropped his hat. 

But, after many sore hands and calluses, they finally got up there. Jimmy, on the magically zapped page for the first time, was a little scared and was waving meekly around to everyone and was glad to step down when told to do so. And, so they all clapped and clapped as each diploma went through and through and through. At last, the last person Zxep, Zyndawa was finished and the Headmaster stepped up again, smiling that smile that always reminded everyone of Professor Dumbledore, who had passed away 900 years ago.

"Very well done students!," he said, while one person whistled loudly, "You have received your diplomas and we all wish you well. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow, for everyone. You may stay for the festivities if you wish."

So, Jimmy danced and drank the night away, and for the firt time in his life, had a wizarding alchol called FizzieWizzie, and decided not to ever drink again. He also had 19 Butterbeers. The next morning, he boarded the train and went home, thinking he'd never see Hogwarts again.

**_Chapter 3: The Letter_**

Jimmy woke up that morning, and he woke up to hear his parents in the other room, watching TV. He scrambled out of bed pulling the covers up and not bothering to make it, pulled on his glasses and walked into the room.

"What's up?"he asked his parents as he saw his dad sitting there.

"Nothin' just watching TV."he said distarctedly, and he said, "By the way, you got a piece of mail, it's on the table."

His mom had gotten up and was making breakfast when he got in and was bickering about all the stupid ads. He picked up the letter, with the blue ink that almost like like it was ice and unfolded the envolope carefully, as if not to get cut or something. He read:

Welcome Mr. Jimmy Gray,

We are here to inform you that you have been accepted inoto the very unknown Artic Valendine University, or AVU. This is a school for wizards who think they can make it into making wizarding a profession. We would like to tell you that you will receive a full scholarship, and please owl us with your own, or the owl we sent you by next Friday. We will send further instructions then. 

Signed, Headmaster Green

Jimmy stared at the letter intently, reading it over and over again, until he had probably memorized it. Then, he showed the letter to his mom, and she told him to sned an owl right away.

"Noone in our family has ever been accepted into the teaching profession in our family!" she said, with a whole lot of pride in her voice.

So Jimmy sent his owl, Iglon, to The Arctic whatever Headmaster. He waited around and decided to eat some breakfast and the days went on until next Friday.

**_

Chapter 4: The Way, the Whine, the Wetness

_**

That day, Jimmy was in a particularly good mood, because a couple of his friends from Hogwarts called him and they had chatted upon the "good old times". He was sitting by the TV, watching the news, (Big Story: Dumbledore rumored to be seen in Surrey!) when Ignol brought a letter back, this time, it had apparently been written in snow.

Thank You Mr. Gray!,

You have been accepted fully and the Broomstick Trolley will pick you up at 5:00 on September 2nd.

Your school list is:

Books:

The Basic Teaching Skills by Cantya Techa

The Advanced, Impossible Guide to Transfiguration by Geimee Apig

Impossible, Can You Beat it? Charms by Dontna Transfguraton

Not a Chance of Knowin' It: Potions by Potons Rul

Not a Chance at Knowin' It: History of Magic by Potons Rul

Not a Chance at Knowin' It: DADA by Potons Rul

Not a Chance at Knowin' It: Herbology by Potons Rul

Not a Chance, Not Even One at Knowin' This: Spells by Potons Rul

So You want to be a Headmaster? By Albus Dumbledore

Merlin's Beard! By Merlin

Divination: Not gonna Know it by Forsser Etew

Astrology: The Best of the Best by Etqa Krine

Care of Magicla Creatures by Carem Creatres

Equipment:

5 sets of robes (any color)

2 sets of dress robes (jade blue)

5 pointed wizards hats (any color, but must be same as robes)

2 dress hats (jade blue)

1 telescope

1 wand (if needed)

Just go to Diagon Alley and get them!

Signed,

Headmaster Green 

Wow! He was going in a real school for Professors! He didn't even know that there was a wizard school for Professors, and now he knew the answer, he thought triumphantly, as pride seeped through him.

They wanted him to become a Professor! He thought the books sounded hard though. He thought, pondering this a moment before he decided against worrying about it, and went to show his mom and dad.

"We're so proud!" said his mom through tears in her eyes.

"Knew you had it in ya'!"said his dad, a red-haired man, with a piercing smile.

So, it was settled, he was going. The next morning, they decided to hade off to Diagon Alley, and he went to bed, feeling nothing less than, well "a million dollars". **_

Chapter 5: The Diagon Disaster

_**

The next morning, they thought that they should go right away, and they shuffled around the house, getting ready. "I could use some new robes, and maybe a wand. I haven't seen Mr. Ollivanders in years!" said his dad, smiling like a little boy.

So, they headed to the WM, or Wizard Monorail, that would bring them to Diagon Alley. You could say it took awhile to get there. It took aorund say, 5 hours, so his mom had a magazine (Witch Weekly), his dad, a new book (Goblin Rebellions of the Last Century), and Jimmy his newest game of wizarding chess.

When they arrived at the station, they were very dirty and tired, so they headed to Bill's Wizarding Food Shop. They sat down at the table, and a young wizard with pimples on his nose asked, "What can I get you?"

"We'll have 1 Family order of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Wizard Crackers and a small order of Spinach fries. We'd also like 3 medium Wizrades."said his dad, out of breath, as he'd said everything in 1 breath.

"They'll be here in a second."

After they had eaten, with the Spinach fries untouched, they headed to the Monorail Ticket Line and got there tickets, and boarded the train. A small man, about 5'6, with a green baseball cap and high-zipped boots, was the conductor.

They sat on the train, doing or reading the things they had brought, until the conductor's voice came up.

"We have arrived at Diagon Alley, Population 5,890. The time it took: 4: 58. Please exit the train."

They bustled there way through, and Mrs. Gray was especially cross because her Witch Weekly had been torn. Muttering about the stupid Monorail, they decided to go to Flourish & Blotts first.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley! This is Flourish & Blotts. What school do you want?"asked the owner, looking at Jimmy.

"Artic Valendine University." Jimmy replied nervously, clutching the letter.

"Ah, a teacher in the making!" said the owner loudly, so some people looked around at them, but the owner paid no attention and got the books.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking at the whole family.

"Yes, um... I'd like the newest Goblin Rebellion book."said his father sheepishly, who was a nut for Goblin books, and was always campagning for a wizard library around at his house.

"Right away!"he said, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Thank you."he said and they walked out of the store.

Next, they went to Madam Malikn's Robes for All Occasions.

They walked in and Jimmy looked around for 5 pairs of robes that he wanted. He decided on a pair of black, dark green, blood red, yellow with silver stars on the front, and a tye-dyed. Then he got a color hat, for each. Then he got his dress robes and hats, and they purchased them and left.

They decided that they'd better eat, so the went to Reme's and ate. After they'd finished, they were all feeling very plump, as the place was a buffet. They deicded to get in line for the monorail back home, but then they remebered they needed to get the Gray's a new owl, since Ignol was obviously going with Jimmy. They went to The Magic Empourium and got a brisk, tiny barn owl, and left.

Finally, they got on the monorail and headed back home. The ride was very bumpy and the conductor had to keep telling people to sit down, because they kept bouncing on the seats. Finally, Jimmy had enough and muttered, "Gluocius!" and he was glued to his seat until he used the counter curse.

When they got to the destination, they all stepped out and Jimmy mutterd the counter-curse, and got up with the bustling crowd. Many, people had copied him, and so they got through easier as some had to look up the counter-curse frantically.

**_Chapter 6: The Broomstick Trolley_**

They headed home and the days passed slowly, and he grew increasingly nervous until it was the day to leave. The Broomstick Trolley would be coming any minute, so he pick up his Firestorm and looked out the window. Then, he saw it! He frantically paced around in his trunk, making sure he hadn't left anything, and then he jumped on his broom, gave a kiss to his mom, and shook his dad's hand and said goodbye and flew up to the Broomstick Trolley.

The Broomstick Trolley, was a huge amount amount of people flying on a broom, following a conductor, in the shape of a trolley. He got into his place and met, to his surprise, Garnett!

"GARNETT!"he said, very relieved to know someone there, "Did you get a letter to?"

"Yes!,"he said excitedly, "I'm all ready!"

So they flew off, excitedly talking to each other on what they thought was going to happen there, and where it was, and what it looked like!

When they got there, they were freezing, and were glad they broght there cloaks and furs. They realized that this place was Antarctica, and they flew down with the conductor, seeing the bright eyed man at the bottom.

Headmaster Green was a tall man with icy blue robes that shimmered with snowflakes and was a very rule-easy man. He liked to let his students have fun, but not too much to keep them away from studying.

As they flew down, he greeted them one by one, as they entered the hall. 

It was amazing! It had ice sculptures, music, and there were snowflakes hanging in mid-air as it felt like summer in there. They had a live back playing, and Jimmy noticed that they had the bewitched ceiling too, whcih was gleaming with the sun right now.

Garnett and Jimmy sat down at the table, and waited to hear what this place was about.

Headmaster Green stepped up to the podium at the front and he muttered "Sonorus!"

**_

Chapter 7: The Speech

_**

He stepped up, and then said, "Welcome, students, to another great year at Arctic Valendine University. As now most of you know, I'm Headmaster Green and to the older students, I apologize for going through this again. New students, I will tell you all about here. First, we will start with how you know when you can get out. This year, as you have noticed, we will be testing all your abilities in all subjects of magic. The next year here, you will be called a Specialist, in your first year, you determine what you will specialize in by your grades. You will then focus on say, different types of potions your second year and will know a lot about potions by the end of your second year. The 3rd year is your last year, in which you will again learn and review potions again, traveling around, taking tests from many people. Secondly, the best 10 people in there grades at the end of the year, compete in the Professor Tournament, and you will learn more about later in the year."said Headmaster Green, red in the face from hotness in the light. "And so, as in the words of Dumbledore, Tuck in."

They all clapped as they started to eat. Jimmy noticed that they ordered the same way as they had in the Yule Ball, at Hogwarts. He decided on pickles, a hamburger, and a Wizrade. He quickly ate and headed up to the first year tower. He wondered what lessons would be like. Then, he stood up, scratched his back, and headed to the Boys' Dormitory and went to bed, snoring.

_______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

More to Come! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**_

Chapter 8: Potions

_**

Jimmy woke up the next morning and realized that he slept quite soundly, with the exception that he had forgotten to take his glasses off and they were bent, and he supposed he was freezing at night since all his covers had fallen off, but he didn't remeber that. To his glasses, he thought lazily and muttered quietly, so as not to wake anyone up, "Repairo!", and his glasses frame bent slowly, and then, right back into its place. Then he hurriedly put onhis tye-dyed dress robes and hat, and went downstairs to the Eating Dungeon Room. He sat down at the green bench, next to Garnett, who was eating sauseges, smothered in syrup.

"Hi, sleepyhead."he said smiling, his hat slightly tipped to the side, him wearing dark gold robes.

"Ha,ha, it just so happens I slept pretty well last night, considering it was my first day here."he said shoving a hashbrown into his mouth.

His schedule was on the bulletin board at the magically floating bulletin board in the center of the school. He looked at it, and noticed his first lesson wasn't until noon, and his last class ended at 8:00, with a hour break in-between. The first class was potions, the thing he most dreaded from Hogwarts. It was either his worst or 2nd worst subject at Hogwarts. He stuck out his tongue. Garnett laughed at him as Jimmy quickly withdrew his toungue and cursed at him.

After they had finished with there meal, full to the top, they decided to check around the grounds. They stepped outside, and they realized it was quite warm there, in the summer, they supposed it was. They looked at all the werid animals and saw that they had Jesus Christ lizards. Amusing themselves for awhile watching them run across the river, than at 11:55 they walked into the potions classroom.

What they saw was quite different than what they saw at Hogwarts.There was many cauldrons hanging around the ceiling, obviously bewitched to stay there, each with a name inscribed on it. It felt like a magical force pushing them to their chairs, but realized it was just the teacher. They decided to look at the teacher after the room. They then looked at the walls, one with a large green board which said, welcom-e-s-t-u-d-e-n-ts. They paused. Why was it just coming up like that? Then they saw the teacher, using his wand as a laser pointer to write in blood red ink. Then they looked at the other wall and they saw that it had inscriptions on it. It had funny things that they realized that they could read with a simple translator spell.

"Ioleinus!" said the scratchy voice of Jimmy.

It didn't budge. Hmm..... Wonder why that was? Then Jimmy realized it couldn't have been that easy or it wouldn't have been there. They glanced at the other wall excitedly, wondering what it could possibly be! Then they noticed it was an ordinary wall and they touched it, and there hands went into the wall! They quickly with drew them and saw that there was a potions book in each of there hands, each seemed to be from the library.

"For extra reading if needed."said a sad, slightly scary voice that seemed that it was enchanted or bewitched to sound like that.

"Oh, sorry."said Garnett, and reached back into the wall and the book went away.

Jimmy did the same, and turned around and expecting to see the teacher, didn't. He or She or whoever it was, wasn't there. They saw HIM, in a nearby corner, easily noticed that he had used the Sonorus spell.

Jimmy had never seen a man like this. He was a man, about 6'5, and very muscular with blue hair and pirercing fiery eyes. The man, or Professor Ignolis Musles stood up and banged his knee on the chair that flew to him when he had used a Summoning spell.

"Get into your seats please."he said kindly, still grimacing in pain as the bruise was huge.

"Quello!" and the paining face fell from his mouth.

The class was silent staring around the room. They looked at the man, and the two bickering with each other stopped immediately.

"Welcome to Artic Valendine's first year Potions class. Here you will be learning Potions to the hardest level you can imagine, to see if you will specialize in it. Please take out your books and open them to page 498."he said, a trace of a smile on his face, as though daring them to be loud.

Everyone took out there books, and they saw that they would be doing the The Veritaseum potion." "Everyone, please look at the bottom of the page and say the spell there to get your cauldron down." Jimmy looked at his and saw that it was a Summoning spell for him. He took out his wand, pointed it at the cauldron and said in a strong voice, just as many others were saying there's, "Accio!"

The cauldron riggled around then slowly descended and saw it turned glod as it floated down.

Jimmy raised his hand, seeing that some others were silver, and some pewter. 

"Why do we have different cauldrons?"he asked nervously, in an anxious voice.

"Well, those of you who got it right the first time got the gold one, second try, silver, and third try pewter. This is to test your spells ability and you will have a chance every time to get a worse or better one. Also gold has a self-stirring spoon, and a automatic chopper, silver, a self stirring cauldron, and pewter nothing."

All the people who didn't get it on the first try, looked embarassed and those on there 3rd try, simply beet red.

"Enough of that, now begin."

Jimmy looked at the page and started with Boomslang skin. He threw it in the cauldron. And he worked for awhile now.

After the lesson was finished, they headed straight to his next class Care of Magical Creatures.

**_

Chapter 9: The Weird Dinner Guest

_**

After he had finished with his classes for the day, loaded with homework, he plopped down on his bed and lay there for a minute, exhausted. He then waited till Garnett got back, and they asked each other about there day.

"It was the coolest!"said Jimmy explaining his day, "First, at CMC, we actually studied those Jesus Christ lizards, and learned that they could run across they water since they have there own brand of magic. Then at Transfiguration, we studied how to Transfigure these stupid, slimy, gittish things into a icicle! And you were there with me for the rest."he said, very satisfied about his day.

"Well, listen to this, in Astrology, we actually discovered a constellation that looked like a Dragon and I suggested the name Drago, after the Dragon that controlled Mug, and they liked it!"

They decided to work after dinner, and sat down at the blue bench, each in their dress robes for dinner. They, both asked for a hamburger, french fries, a sub, and a Pink Lemonade. Then, they noticed that Headmaster Green had just said Sonorus and turned around.

"As you may have noticed, are own Minister of Magic has come to visit us, Mr. Tyrone Banks. Tyrone if you please."he siad stepping down from the stage and stared intently at him from the teacher table.

"Thank you Green. Yes, I have come here for a reason. As you all know, there is a writing on the walls of every classroom at AVU. We don't know what it is either, but we are offering a sudent 7000 galleons to the person who can figure out what it is!"said the tall man, with spurs on the end of his boots, and wearing robes of tattered green.

Then, he seemed like he was finished and stepped down also, muttering Quietus as he stepped down.

"What was that all about?"said Jimmy over the noise of the whispering crowd.

His question, however was left without an answer and they both ate quickly and finished there homework quickly to get down to the library and study about it.

Sure enough, it was in, Arctic Valendineous Univeristy: The history.

It said:

The weird symbols on the wall of AVU, seem to be mysterious wirtings from the past. They have many places where it seems you can pull them out, but then when you pull them you can't get them out. People have tried to grab them, with no success, it seems that they have a slippery, slimy felling to them and it gives boils to anyone who touches it. (To learn more about the boils, go to page 543,221).

T-h-e-r-e-w-a-s-a-b-o-y-w-h-o-t-r-i-e-d-t-o-u-s-e-a-s-i-m-p-l-e-s-w-i-t-c-h-i-n-g-s-p-e-l-l-b-u-t-f-a-i-l-e-d.

Jimmy was not surprised at the writing which appeared in the books as they read, but backed away all the same. He had read about these things and they were bewitched to do that.

Peering of his shuolder to Garnett, he asked, "What do you think? That didn't help us much did it?"

But Garnett was staring at the wall intently. "Boils?"he asked, looking at the wall in great dislike, "What are they Jimmy?"

Jimmy had no idea. He told Garnett that it was probably some harmless Muggle disease, but he didn't think it was harmless. Then a grimaced as Garnett stepped on his foot accidently. He muttered a quick sorry and they grabbed up the book and a bunch of others and left.

When they got to the dormitory, they noticed for the first time that there was a balcony hanging off the side. They walked to the sliding door, and if it weren't for pure instinct, Jimmy would have screamed. The things were moving! They were flying around them for awhile, and they just sat there, until Jimmy got bored with them, and they fell down to the ground at stuck there. 

Garnett sat there on the balcony, cemented to his feet, not literally of course. He looked around and asked, "Were those boils?"

"No, Garnett, those were not boils."he said, matter-of-factly.

They left the balcony quickly, and they wento to the Dormitory, and started to read in bed, until they dozed off.

**_

Chapter 10: Defense Against the Dark Arts Mansion

_**

Jimmy woke up early this morning, and realized that he had remembered to take off his glasses, but they were laying on the floor, cracked in two.

"Thank goodness that I don't have to pay for these kinds of things."said quietly, and muttered the daily Repairo Charm.

He walked down to breakfast glanced at his watch, and saw he had 4 hours before the first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He glanced puzzinlingly at the map, since he couldn't figure out where the DADA room was, and saw it was about a 1/2 mile away from the grounds.

He sat down at the blue bench as Headmaster Green made his daily announcements, DADA was open and so was all the other classes, switch no Astrology, but double Divination.

He picked an egg up, peeled the shell with the flick of his wand, and began munching on it. He saw Garnett coming downstairs, and told him the announcements, after calling him sleepyhead.

After eating enomous helpfuls of everything, they headed up to the Dungeon 1st Year Room for some reading. They read through hundreds of bboks, summoning speels, fish tank spells, defrosting spells, geyser water spells, and so on.

After awhile, he noticed that they had 50 minutes to get to DADA, and he slammed down his book, pulled up Garnett, and they left the Dungeon.

Outside, it was a hailing day so they used warmth and protecting spells to keep from getting cold or hurt, and they walked into the laked a couple of times because of the wind and after about a forth of a mile they saw it.

IT, was the DADA Mansion. It had a huge electronic sign telling the lesson, the professor's name, DADA, and the rlues of the classroom. They knew it all before they galnced up and looked at the mansion. It was huge! It had silver shutters, and the boards were all gold, sightly old, which just make it look cooler, and it had on the wall, the familiar Markings, only they looked different. They were red.

When they walked into the room, they wiped their shoes, and they took all spells off them, just like in the rules. They looked around and they saw the portraits were boggarts, hags, and a particular vampire with blue blood dripping down his mouth. They saw a magical staircase, and waked up it into the dimly lit classroom.

"Welcome, this is the Advanced, Advanced, Mastery of DADA. Here you will learn the most horrid things about the Dark Arts. First of all, we will talk about the Yulopula."said a man, in his middle ages, with tattered gray robes and deep purple under his eyes, looking like a hag himself.

"The Yulopula is the most powerful form of Dark Arts. It has 14 Dark Spells and Bewitchments on it, and it has the same markings as yo have seen at the Eton castle, if you have been there. It looks like a harmless glass snake, but actually, if you touch it, the first thing that will happen, is that you will be put under the Crustacius Curse. Next, you will be hit with a Imperius curse, followed by 11 magical animals and finally, you will be put under the Crustacius Curse again. Then, if you survive those, the last thing that will happen is that a dementor will show up, trying to kiss you. You must drive it away with a well placed Patronus, and then you will return to the wizarding world."

Jimmy shuttered uncontrollably. He wondered if he was just trying to scare them into being good, but he didn't look like it. He continued:

"The Yulopula is most known for the killing of Lord Voldemort. They used one and they finished him off, but supporters made more of the same thing, and they threatened the Ministry with it. They lost, however, when Harry Potter came and used a well placed shattering charm on the two they had left, breaking them. But it is belived that black marketersw are still selling them, and finding you with one is automatically a life sentence at Azkaban."he said ending with a slight emphasis there.

Jimmy stared at him, scared out of his wits. Voldermort? Killed by that thing? Not a chance, uh, uh. It seemed like something Voldemort would do, not get killed against. He looked around at Garnett, who seemed to be busying himself in a book.

They got their homework and started to walk off with the crowd, standing and talking to each other.

"Did you believe that Voldemort, Voldemort, actually got killed by his something that seemed like he would do."said Jimmy.

Nobody was scared to say Voldemort anymore, as he was truly dead and buried, where all the Azkaban people were.

"Yeah, that scared me too. So I used a Closing Ear Charm to not listen, but I guess I should have, seeing as how we have to do an essay on it, and your already finished."said Garnett, looking slightly angry at himself for letting this go by.

So they walked into the castle and went to there other lessons and so on until the next time they had a vacation, Christmas Vacation.

**_

Chapter 11: Puppy Love and Honey plus Birds

_**

They awoke this day, and looked at the Christmas presents at the side of their beds. Garnett had a large amount of presents, and Jimmy also got his fair few. He opened the first package and something furry jumped on him.

"It's a puppy!"he said laughing as the puppy licked his face, "I'll name him Lucky."

They opened there presents and one by one, they opened packages of enourmous bowls of honey from his parents, who loved honey themselves.

"What a great Christmas!"they both said at the same time, and after yelling "JYNX!"

They went downstairs laughing quite loudly, and quite pleased with themselves.

The Christmas Breakfast was enourmous! There was everything from Arby's to Zebra Cake's! They muched and munche and munched, unil they were all munched out.

After eating they headed down to the library. They studied up on the signals even more until they heard a starnge noise. Was that birds? They were singing a familiar song, and they realized that it was the song of Hogwarts! They sang and danced happily to it and they figured out that these were Hogwarts Native Birds. They reminisced about Hogwarts, until they were blue in the face, and they deicded to have some more fun in the common dungeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hi, thank you all for reading this, more to come even then this. Please review and help me with Constuctive Critisism, even critisism, but NO flaming. But, if you think it's good please tell me!


End file.
